rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
| tribes = | place = 6/16 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 24 }} Joe is a contestant from . From the start, Joe played very aggressively, painting a target on his back at the merge. This, combined with the Touchy Subjects challenge outing him as the most threatening player left in the game, resulted in his elimination. He was, however, rewarded the Player of the Season Award for his strong gameplay. Profile Name (Age): Joe (18) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: British Standard Time Occupation: College Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy is to try to lay low pre merge, allow myself enough time to make strong connections with as many people as possible and and also keep my comp ability a secret. If I make merge I wanna go hard for challenges and start my resume for the FTC by trying to take out big targets, if that's not possible I will just try to have the best jury management and try to blend in with other players in the game. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strengths are my comp ability and the strategic part of the game, I always try to think ahead before making a move or voting someone out. My biggest weaknesses, I would say I'm too loyal in the past I've been voted out because I didn't want to vote out a close ally and if I did I would have survived so I think that is definitely my biggest weakness. I guess another weakness would be that I'm easily convinced which means if I'm told that my name is being thrown out, I believe it and start acting on it which sometimes screws me over. Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? I think younger people have a slight edge because the physical side of Survivor can be really helpful and also they are usually more socially active but don't get me wrong, older people can definitely be more threatening than younger people just due to their knowledge and ability to seem vulnerable Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I mean there is no guarantee that I will survive but what I can ensure you is that I will try hard and give it my best shot, If it's not meant to be then I will go down fighting. All in all I think If I'm smart about my choices and the people I trust I think I have a good shot. Survivor Joe started as the oldest member of the younger tribe where he was very well-aligned. He found himself in an alliance with Cub, NoAvi, and Panda, then later found himself in another one with Cub, Ryan C. and Schmutz. At the first Tribal Council, Joe allowed it to be unanimous towards Ashley, as she was the most inactive member of the tribe. At the second Tribal Council, he took a more proactive role. He wanted to ensure NoAvi would go because he was afraid of his potential. Joe was able to convince Cub to flip her vote, thus blindsiding NoAvi right before a Tribe Switch. The Tribe Switch was based off of a ranking of how trustworthy everyone was. Joe ended up on the tribe made up of trustworthy people alongside his allies Cub and Schmutz. There, he met Lizzie from the original Holt tribe and they grew very close to each other. He stayed immune until the merge. At the merge, Joe won the first individual Immunity Challenge. Members of the original Peralta tribe were down in numbers against the original Holt tribe members. However, Joe noticed that Stacy was trying to save Ryan C. from being blindsided. Seeing this as an opportunity to take out a Holt member, Joe told who he believed was the leader, Daisy, about Stacy's intentions. He exaggerated enough to get enough votes against Stacy, sparing Ryan C. Charge was left out of the vote and Joe was now using it as ammunition to target him. He had Lizzie fully on board with him too as she went to bat with her original Holt tribe members, insisting that Charge needed to be voted out next. Both Joe and Lizzie were becoming irritable and bossy, much to the ire of their other tribemates. Joe was the next target, but he won himself Individual Immunity and believed he was still in charge. He was planning to blindside Daisy and was dictating to Lizzie and Ryan C. that they were not to even talk to Sabe so that he could be blindsided by the vote. Ryan C. went behind Joe's back and decided to try to vote out Lizzie, but the Holts did not believe him and instead pulled Lizzie in to vote out Ryan C. Joe was left blindsided as the only person voting for Daisy and he even lost his closest ally, Lizzie, as she had flipped. The next challenge was Touchy Subjects where Joe was the answer to almost every single question. He was clearly the biggest threat and now finally vulnerable. With his back against the wall, Joe made a last minute play by pretending he had the Hidden Immunity Idol and that he would play it and choose his target. This made Daisy and Lizzie paranoid to the point that they created a split vote plan against Schmutz in order to avoid a tie if Joe were to use his idol. Joe was spared another round as a result. Lizzie was now a big threat too, but not bigger than Joe, and as he was vulnerable again, he tried to force Daisy's elimination, but it was not gaining any traction. His final plan was to beg Cub for her to use her idol for him, but she did not want to. Joe was subsequently voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Joe did not ask any questions, but mentioned that he must have been a good enough actor to get Daisy to believe people were gunning for her. He ended up voting for Cub, upset that she did not use her idol on him, he understood her motives. Cub would lose to Daisy in a 5-1-1 jury vote. Joe himself won the Player of the Season Award for his intense gameplay. Voting History Trivia * Joe is the oldest member of the original Peralta tribe. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Brooklyn Jury Members Category:Peralta Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:6th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn